Un regalo para mi oniichan
by i-k-n-e-w
Summary: Rin es la princesa del reino de amarillo y ya que sus padres fallecieron ella ahora esta a cargo de los deberes reales su cumpleaños es hoy y su hermanito Len le dibuja algo....


Esta es una historia rarita donde Rin es mucho mayor que Len. ( Rin 14 y Len 9) gomen no me pude inspirar mas…. TToTT

Basada en el video de Touhou Doble Scarlet: .com/watch?v=CV0GgvVtZlk ese es mi usuario (alethebest61295)

Resumen: Rin es la princesa del país amarillo y puesto a que sus padres murieron ella tiene que hacerse cargo de los deberes del reino. Su cumpleaños es hoy y su lindo hermano menor Len le dibuja algo….

_____________________________________________________________________

El consejo empezó y la princesa Rin empezó a escuchar los deberes de hoy

Meiko: Bueno ahora sus deberes lo primero es……..

_____________________________________________________________________

*en la habitación del hermano menor de la princesa*

Len: Miku-nee que le puedo hacer a mi hermana por su cumpleaños

Miku: por que no le dibujas algo Lenny – Kun eso le gustara mucho.

Len: si Miku-nee le dibujare algo!!

_____________________________________________________________________

*mas tarde en el consejo*

Len: ne… ne… onee-chan tengo algo para ti.

Rin: Len ahora no

Len: pero… onee-chan.. yo

Rin: LARGO!!!

Len salio de la habitación

Miku: y Lenny-kun se lo diste?

Len*sollozando*: no .. es ..ella.. esta…ocupada ahorita… y yo … SE LO DARE DESPUES!!!

Len se fue a su habitación donde comenzó a llorar

______________________________________________________________________

_**Rin's POV**_

No Devi haber sido tan mala con el…Pero es que es tan molestoso!!!

Si tengo tiempo (lo cual dudo) iré a verlo y preguntarle que quería…

_**Fin Rin's POV**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**Miku's POV**_

Pobre niño que le abra dicho su hermana… el solo quería darle algo por su cumpleaños que tonta….

_**Fin Miku's PVO (**_ N.A: no se me ocurrió más)

_____________________________________________________________________

*Dos días después en la cocina*

Kaito: ne …. Len ..ni siquiera has probado un poquito de tu postre y mira que te hice tu favorito Banana Split!

Len: gomen..Kaito-nee no tengo mucha hambre

*entra Miku*

Len: Miku-nee has visto a mi onee-chan ¿?

Miku: si esta reunida con la corte otra vez

*Len se paro y salio corriendo de la habitación con el dibujo que tanto añoraba darle a su hermana*

Miku: espera Lenny no!

*Muy tarde Len ya había abandonado la habitación

Kaito: que sucede Miku?

Miku: es que la princesa junto con el consejo está viendo el mejor punto para atacar al reino del príncipe Gakupo puesto que estamos en guerra con ellos y no creo…

Kaito. Que la señorita Rin quiera disturbios no??

Miku: si

_____________________________________________________________________

_**Len's PVO**_

Me pare en frente de la enorme puerta ahí esperaría a que mi onee-chan saliera porque la otra vez la moleste entrando axial que ahora esperare que salga!!!!!!

La puerta se abrió y vi. que todas las personas tenían armas en sus manos me asuste pero luego vi. a mi onee-chan salir por la puerta y la abrace pero ella me empujo

-FUERA!!! LEN ME ESTORBAS LARGO DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!! – me grito mi onee-chan ella jamás había sido axial conmigo

-Rin onee-chan yo … quería..- le dije casi sollozando

-VETE!!!- fue lo ultimo que me dijo mi onee-chan y después se fue por la puerta principal del palacio.

Esto es una tontería!!!! MI ONEE-CHAN NO ME QUIERE!!!!! AL IGUAL QUE MIS PADRES!!!

*Len comenzó a llorar y rompió el lindo dibujo que había hecho para su hermana*

Soy un tonto!! Debería madurar…BAKA BAKA BAKA wahhhhh

*Len siguió llorando en la puerta*

_**Fin Len's POV**_

_____________________________________________________________________

_**Luka's PVO**_

La princesa junto con el consejo regresaron de la guerra y yo estaba lista curar sus heridas como la buena y leal sirvienta que soy.

Pasaba por puerta y veo al pequeño hermano de la princesa llorando

-Que pasa?-le pregunte pero el no respondió solo continuo llorando en el piso .

Derrepente en el piso veo un dibujo hecho pedazos lo arregle con cinta adhesiva si observe el hermoso dibujo y luego me di cuenta que era para la señorita Rin puesto a que ella cumplió años hace dos días.

Me pare y me dirigí al salón principal donde se encontraban la señorita y el consejo estaba demasiado molesta no era la primera vez que veía Len llorar de esa manera y estaba harta de que la señorita lo tratara de esa forma……

_**Fin Luka's POV**_

_**______________________________________________________________________**_

_**Rin's POV**_

Estaba con el consejo cuando oí un portazo era mi sirvienta, Luka, que había aventado la puerta de la habitación

-Que ocurre contigo!! Esa no es manera de entrara a una habitación!- Le dije, ya que era mi sirvienta no tenía derecho a entrar axial..

-Lo lamento señorita Rin pero ya estoy harta d esto!!!- grito y me puso sobre la mesa un papel donde había un dibujo…..

-Señorita estoy harta de que us….- lo ultimo que escuche ya que comencé a mirar el dibujo .

-Eso ..eso..- dije sollozando

Yo sabia de quien era ese dibujo de mi onii-chan Lenny y el había dibujado…comencé a sentir lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas.. Lenny-kun había dibujado la ultima tarde que papá, mamá, Lenny y yo pasamos juntos ese día también fue el único que pasamos juntos ya que siempre nos cuidaban las niñeras y nunca los veíamos…

Recordé cada palabra que le dije a mi onii-chan y..y.. me di cuenta de que lo nos hicieron nuestros padres era lo mismo que yo le estaba haciendo a Lenny-kun me sentí tan mal….

-Donde esta Len!?!- le dije a Luka

-Abajo frente a la puerta del cuartos de reuniones por?

Ni siquiera le respondí, no tenia tiempo para, lo único que rondaba mi mente en estos momentos eran los sentimientos de mi onii-chan como se estaba sintiendo ahora??

Al llegar a las escaleras me tropecé y CAI rondando por los escalones, dolió pero no me importo. Cuando llegue al final de los escalones me pare y vi. a Lenny-kun con los ojos llorosos pero sonriendo.

Me tire encima de el, abrazándolo

-Prometo que desde ahora volveremos a jugar todos los días!!- le dije llorando

-Todos?- me pregunto el con esa dulce y tierna voz que siempre ha tenido

-Si…todos- y seguí abrazando….

_____________________________________________________________________

Espero que les hay gustado pongan reviews!!! Si no les gusto TAMBIEN!!!


End file.
